Notable Operatives 1e
Source: UnknownFriends, As requested, here is everything I have on anyone involved with this so-called Firewall group. The data is compiled from numerous sources—as an info broker, I’m sure you understand I cannot reveal my sources. I have veriﬁed what data I can, but of course in this business there are many secrets, many half-truths, and many things left untouched. Use your best judgment. A word of warning. The people behind this group are … trouble. They’ve come after me before for selling dossiers on their agents, and I’m sure they will again. Aun Leung Real Name: Aun Leung Known Aliases: Aun Bleu, Anne Blau, Ang Lán Known Affiliations: Blue Mars, Black Mars Server: Unknown Role: Register, Crow, Router Specialty: Robotics, Nanotech Age in AF 10: 42 Primary Location: Circumneptunian Space Leung was a researcher afﬁliated with the Blue Mars x-risk group. Her team was lost on a fact-ﬁnding mission to what is now the TITAN Quarantine Zone on Mars, uncovering TITAN activity in the process. The governments of the major Martian settlements saw to it that Aun Leung’s discovery was quarantined, her and her research team’s backups impounded, and Blue Mars banned. In response, a militant wing called Black Mars assembled, vowing to resist. Both Blue Mars and Black Mars were crushed by the authorities during the Fall; Leung’s backups were all seized in the process. Firewall now believes these egos are all in the possession of Project Ozma. Leung has long-since been restored from an older pre-Fall backup by Firewall, but there is some concern over the memories of certain key operations that are now lost to Firewall but in Ozma’s possession. Leung currently alternates her duties within Firewall, operating mainly in the Neptunian and Neptunian Trojan regions. Bainbridge Real Name: Maddy Bainbridge Known Aliases: Unknown Known Affiliations: Bletchley Park, Argonauts Server: Jörmungandr Role: Crow Specialty: AGI, TITANology Age in AF 10: 99 Primary Location: Markov, Kuiper Belt Bainbridge is one of Firewall’s founding members, a pathologically brilliant researcher who went rogue from the UK’s Bletchley Park organization to join forces with associates in the argonauts in the lead up to the Fall. Bainbridge is one of transhumanity’s foremost experts on the TITANs. Whispers in the Eye credit her with being the ﬁrst to sound the alarm that the old US military’s pets had gotten out of hand, and from there working aggressively to recruit—by hook or by ego theft—many other founding members of what would become Firewall. Bainbridge has very little contact with rank-and-ﬁle sentinels, as she now spends most of her time coordinating forks of herself on mesh-spanning research missions. What she learns guides the inquiries of counter-TITAN operations like GHOST RADIO. On the rare occasions she does appear—usually in simulspace conferences—she favors bespoke hyperbright morphs, pre-Fall scotch, and Savile Row tailoring that would cow the inner circle of Ozma. However, Bainbridge is known to have deliberately carved her mind into multiple personalities in order to work more efﬁciently. Proto-Firewall agents who worked with her during the Fall recall a disheveled, chain-smoking computer nerd in TARDIS slippers. Bento Gelzer Real Name: Bento Gelzer Known Aliases: Zarathustra, Zebulon Known Afﬁliations: Singularity Foundation, MIND, multiple hypercorps, Solarians Server: Unknown Role: Crow Specialty: AI, CogSci, Mathematics Age in AF 10: 145 Primary Location: Unknown Gelzer is widely considered to be the god-person of AGI. With degrees in mathematics, computer science, and cogsci, they were involved with several corporations that helped set the groundwork for early AGI research. They applied some of their early AI work towards stock market predictions, eventually making enough to buy their own small, private research hab at one of the Lagrange points (destroyed during the Fall). Gelzer co-founded the OpenAI project, an open-source initiative that released a number of critical AI software tools and engines to the world. As the research director for the Singularity Foundation, Gelzer was a vocal proponent for friendly AI and spearheaded the drive to create the ﬁrst AGI. They are known to have consulted with MIND on their 100 Flowers network. Gelzer is known as a bit of an eccentric. They retain some of their pre-Fall wealth and maintains connections with various hypercorp researchers and hyperelites. Their viewpoints are staunchly in the argonaut camp, however, and they spend a lot of their time in autonomist spheres, holding an afﬁnity for their viewpoints. They have undertaken several solo gatecrashing “walkabouts” and are considered a friend in several Solarian surya pods. Gelzer adheres to a non-binary third-gender identity. Black Pharoah Real Name: Unknown Known Aliases: Whisperer, Cici, Mr. Skin, Randy Flagg Known Afﬁliations: Unknown Server: Unknown Role: Scanner, Vector Specialty: X-threats, Restricted Info Age in AF 10: Unknown Primary Location: Unknown Reports on the operative known as Black Pharaoh and the Whisperer describe a loner with connections to numerous Firewall servers who has an uncanny knack for bringing critical information to the table for ops that they should have known nothing about. Though the information brought forward by Black Pharaoh has saved many operations, the Pharaoh’s touch is considered cursed by some agents due to the number of times it has led to unforeseen complications, often making matters worse. Research indicates this person is an independent maverick info-broker, possibly one of the best in the solar system, with an impressive personal back-market data service with clients in both the inner and outer system. There is some evidence to suggest that certain elements within Firewall do not trust Black Pharaoh; these are concerned that Pharaoh’s loyalties are sometimes divided and so they are not always acting in Firewall’s best interests alone. Firewall's Generation Gap Posted By: Magnus Ming, Proxy One striking thing about Firewall’s proxies is that we’re almost all clustered in late adulthood—the time of life that preimmortality humans called “middle age.” The hyper-aged are nearly absent from our ranks, as are the Spring Children who’ve come of age in the years since the Fall. The youngest among our ranks, those in their late thirties and early forties, are exceptional people, those who’ve chosen to make Firewall their life’s work. This generation gap is both a good and a bad thing. Good, when it keeps us suspicious of the machinations of our elders. Bad, when it makes us dismissive of the younger people in our ranks. Branden DeGrass Real Name: Branden DeGrass Known Aliases: U+05D0 Known Afﬁliations: Institute for a Transhuman Future, Argonauts Server: Mystery Two Role: Crow Specialty: Neuroscience, Future Studies Age in AF 10: 138 Primary Location: Extropia DeGrass was a spokesperson for the Institute for a Transhuman Future, providing major contributions to the public discussion of human enhancement and new technologies, particularly in regards to ethics and societal ramiﬁcations. He suffered some unfortunate media fame when he was kidnapped and murdered by an Islamic bioconservative sect before the Fall; thus becoming one of the ﬁrst generation of people to be restored from their backup and resleeved in the early days of such technology. He was an early ally of the argonauts, and is credited for helping draw many of the proto-Firewall factions together during the Fall. In recent years, DeGrass has solidified his support for the structuralist camp within Firewall, arguing that the group has more to gain by taking their agenda aboveground and creating alliances with major factions. Favoring transparency over clandestine operations, he has turned to the argonauts, Titanians, and others when his projects have been stymied within Firewall. He works with Case MYSTERY, tackling major questions of ethics, and in a way continues to serve as Firewall’s conscience. Cacophonous Real Name: Unknown Known Aliases: Lorelei Known Afﬁliations: Anarchotech, Love and Rage Collective Server: Mayday Role: Scanner, Router Specialty: Autonomists, Gate Ops, Infosec Age in AF 10: Unknown Primary Location: Outer System Cacophonous was part of the early wave of autonomist colonists to the outer system, building refuges and habitats outside of the reaches of governments and corporations. A techie with a range of skills and scientiﬁc interests, she helped organize the Anarchotech Network, which eventually allied with the argonauts and early proto-Firewall groups. After the Fall, she was part of an autonomist gatecrashing op through the Fissure Gate that discovered a TITAN cache on a previously unexplored exoplanet. Though they handled the situation, it drew Firewall’s attention and Cacophonous was soon read in. More recently, Cacophonous has become involved with the Love and Rage Collective’s operations, serving as one of Firewall’s main contacts there and listening for news of interest from gatecrashers returning from the ﬁeld. Cacophonous has built up a rep as a competent outer-system router, increasingly taking on a vocal role within Firewall’s internal politics. Considered part of the pragmatist faction, her efforts seem geared toward increasing cooperation and info-sharing within the group, though her disdain of Jovians and biocons has earned her some detractors. She has also supported the position that hypercapitalism itself constitutes an x-risk. Callosum Real Name: Unknown Known Aliases: Unknown Known Afﬁliations: Server: Unknown Role: Crow, Filter Specialty: Neuroscience, Mind-states, Neurodiversity Age in AF 10: Unknown Primary Location: Venus Callosum is a neuroscientist suspected to formerly have worked with Cognite (or perhaps an unauthorized alpha of a current Cognite citizen). They have helped Firewall develop internal protocols for identifying exsurgent inﬂuence and hardening cyberbrains and protecting virtual mind-states against attack. Various second-hand accounts imply that Callosum has worked with a number of neurodiverse sentinels and proxies, providing psychosurgery therapy and enhancement of atypical capabilities. Conrik Tombs (Beta) Real Name: Conrik Tombs Known Aliases: Tombstone, Rik Deux Known Afﬁliations: Institute for a Transhuman Future, Autonomists Server: Mystery One Role: Crow Specialty: X-Risks Age in AF 10: 143 Primary Location: Main Belt Before the Fall, Tombs was regarded as one of the world’s foremost philosophers regarding existential risks and the future of transhumanity. With degrees in philosophy, computational neuroscience, and theoretical physics, Tombs was a vocal proponent of restricting the development of technologies with high x-risk potential and accelerating the creation of technologies that increased our chances of survival as a species. He was a founder member of several x-threat, futurist, and transhumanist groups, including the Institute for a Transhuman Future. Tombs was killed early during the Fall, with all of his backups destroyed; evidence suggests that he was speciﬁcally targeted by the TITANs due to his views. A beta fork survived, but was not granted legal status in several polities forcing Tombs to relocate to an autonomist colony in the Main Belt. Tombs plays a grandfather-ish role within Firewall, working with several crow servers and advising various proxies and servers on how best to approach various existential threats. Das Frettchen Real Name: Charles Chesler Searle III Known Aliases: Too Many To List Known Afﬁliations: NSA, CIA, Llewelyn’s Offworld, Extropians Server: Unknown Role: Eraser, Router Specialty: Black Ops Age in AF 10: 99 Primary Location: Valles-New Shanghai, Mars An Anglo-American public school and spook chum of Bainbridge’s who some of the Eye’s more progressive elements wish had never been brought into the fold, Das Frettchen (aka, “The Ferret”) is nevertheless Firewall’s go-to when a mess needs cleaning up with extreme prejudice and no one else has the stomach for it. Searle worked for various intelligence agencies before striking it rich in the insurance business. Old fashioned, bigoted, and unapologetically classist, Das Frettchen is staunchly Extropian in outlook and Catonian in embodying Firewall’s conservative nuke-it-from-orbit clique. Not quite an oligarch himself, he moves in the same circles and has access to some of the most powerful people on Mars. Searle is extremely well connected in the big Martian cities and is especially proprietary—in a way that infuriates many—toward Valles-New Shanghai. Eludere Real Name: Sun Nikiforova Known Aliases: Marusya Known Afﬁliations: Roscosmos, Various Smuggling Crews Server: Unknown Role: Sentinel Specialty: Smuggling Age in AF 10: 38 Primary Location: Inner System An original colonist of Korean-Ukrainian descent, Eludere’s crew turned to smuggling when budget cuts left them unsupported. Over time, they became one of the most experienced smuggling outﬁts in the inner system. During the Fall, they were hired by one of the pre-Firewall conﬁgurations to take on jobs that had to be handled outside of normal channels, and later devoted themselves to supporting the evac effort—particularly assisting groups that would otherwise have been abandoned. Most of her crew paid the price, dying in various actions; their backups were also lost when the orbital they were stored on was taken by the TITANs. Eludere continues to maintaining a viable smuggling operation, operating around the restrictions of various inner system polities, while still supporting Firewall efforts on the side. Though she is known to deal in shady goods, she has supported Firewall efforts to sniff out anything x-risk related. Her expertise has always been beneﬁcial on numerous inner-system operations, helping to insert or extract both sentinels and necessary gear. It is worth noting that Eludere’s rep score has seen some ﬂuctuation, in part due to raising a few ﬂags with autonomists over red market deals. She is also known to be hostile to working with Extropians, after several deals went sour. Felicity Costa Real Name: Felicity Costa Known Aliases: Sustenatrix Known Afﬁliations: Lifeboat Institute, Argonauts Server: Unknown Role: Crow, Register Specialty: Sustainability, Survival Contingencies Age in AF 10: 68 Primary Location: Unknown Dr. Costa served as the Chief Operating Ofﬁcer of the Lifeboat Institute decades before the Fall and was publicly outspoken on the topics of increased human presence off of Earth, the use of seed ships, and unsustainable public policies. Even as a founding member of the secretive Firewall, her presence on the world stage was not diminished. Since the Fall, she has transitioned to working primarily within Firewall and is a strong proponent of the backups clique. She rotates through servers, normally spending only a few weeks in each, to host discussions with proxies and routers on streamlining operations. As someone who puts each server’s success over her own politics, she’s well-regarded throughout the organization. Ham Real Name: Shoshona Bar Kokhba Known Aliases: Unknown Known Afﬁliations: Israeli Defense Force, Lifeboat Institute Server: Vindhlér Role: Scanner Specialty: Earth Age in AF 10: 76 Primary Location: Earth Orbit Ham oversees Operation CENOTAPH, Firewall’s program of surveillance over the ruins of Earth. Originally an Israeli signals-intelligence expert, Ham decamped for the world of think tanks and private foundations during the decade prior to the Fall. She spends virtually all of her time in the ﬁeld—in Earth orbit, keeping watch on the desolation below. Skeptical about the effectiveness of operational planning without a formal command-and-control structure, she’s part of the structuralist movement in Firewall. On the rare occasions sentinels make forays to the surface, Ham is on high alert, one eye on orbital surveillance, one ﬁnger on a tac nuke. Jake Carter Real Name: Jae Park Known Aliases: Carter Napier, Carson Park Known Afﬁliations: Tharsis Terraforming Ofﬁce (freelancer) Server: Sola Role: Router Specialty: Martian Outback, TQZ Age in AF 10: 38 Primary Location: Martian Outback Jake is a Mars-born Korean agridome redneck who’s worked variously as a terraforming line technician, a smuggler, a courier for the Barsoomians, and a Firewall asset. Carter is politically aligned with Firewall’s outer-system autonomist wing, but he’s Martian to the core. He knows the Martian countryside like no one else—he’s probably driven over half of it—and is equally well-connected with its people. His cover identity as a Tharsis League terraforming engineer provides connections with the League’s army of civil servants, as well as wide latitude to pop up where he pleases. Carter is unusually hands-on for a proxy, using his personal connections to provide operational support for missions in the Martian countryside and not shying away from his own ﬁeldwork or the occasional in-person meeting with sentinels. Magnus Ming Real Name: Magnus Ming Known Aliases: Les Merci Known Afﬁliations: North Atlantic Consortium Titan Colonization Mission, Argonauts, Titan Autonomous University Server: Debug Role: Router Specialty: Computational Archeology, Xenocomputing Age in AF 10: 70 Primary Location: Titan Autonomous University, Aarhus, Titan Ming came to his present passion for computational archeology and xenocomputing late in life. He began his career as a hacktivist, moved on to planetary colonization advocacy, and from there won a position as a leading software engineer with the NAC’s ﬁrst mission to colonize Titan. A longtime argonaut, Ming brought his considerable infosec skills to the aid of other Firewall founders during the Fall. He led the team that developed the ﬁrst scanning tools that could reliably detect the exsurgent virus, and his research into its digital strains is one of the ﬁrst things hackers newly cleared for intel on the virus read. In his public, academic life, Ming’s research focuses on xenocomputing and data archeology, particularly into the rare examples of Iktomi computers that periodically surface. Privately, he helps guide research into the abandoned TITAN matrioshka brain beneath Iapetus. As a colonist of the First Settlement, Ming has close ties to Titan’s original luminaries and sometimes serves as a back channel for communications between Firewall and the Commonwealth. Among proxies, he’s usually considered part of the pragmatist clique. Moxie Harper Real Name: Caroline Ma Known Aliases: Katie Koncussion, H Bomb Known Afﬁliations: Red Star Taxi Cab Service, Martian Lady’s Flattrack Roller Derby Association Server: Three Bridges Role: Sentinel Specialty: Noctis-Qianjiao, Martian (Sub)Culture Age in AF 10: 28 Primary Location: Noctis-Qianjiao, Mars Harper is an aircab pilot who works the bustling skyways of Noctis-Qianjiao, while freelancing as a cool hunter and roller-derby player. She came to Firewall’s attention when she beat an exsurgent senseless with her utilitool in the back of her cab after he tried to skip out on his fare. The Firewall agents who’d been trailing him were impressed and kept tabs on her afterward. When Ozma took an interest, they got her out of harm’s way and offered her a job. Harper has an intimate knowledge of Mars’s numerous and vibrant subcultures and trends. Nevermore Real Name: Lenore Kraa Known Aliases: Pallas Roost Known Afﬁliations: Mercurials Server: Unknown Role: Sentinel Specialty: Piloting, Inﬁltration Age in AF 10: 16 Primary Location: Unknown Nevermore was a brilliant young neo-corvid training as a shuttle pilot and studying for degrees in engineering and physics on Venus when a chance encounter with a rogue exsurgent left her forever changed. Firewall brought her in for evaluation and to help her understand her new async abilities, eventually recruiting her. Her piloting skills, knowledge of habitat design, async talents, and the training she’s received from Firewall make her incredibly useful for inﬁltration ops. She is known, however, for exhibiting a degree of recklessness, illustrated prominently in a recent run where she broke the cordon around Earth. If you want to catch up with her, log in to Alien Raider. She’s a guild leader for the Murder Squad and leaves a fork logged in almost constantly. Nezumi Real Name: Trace Hume Known Aliases: Rodentia Obscura Known Afﬁliations: Scum Server: Stardrift Role: Scanner Specialty: Solar System, Transhuman Factions, Ego Hunting Age in AF 10: 34 Primary Location: Nomadic Nezumi is a Firewall operative that has embedded themselves in several different scum swarms, traveling the solar system and cataloging the various factions, interactions, and curiosities they come across. A former ego hunter on Earth, Nezumi survived as an infugee during the Fall, was rescued by The Stars Our Destination scum swarm, and hasn’t looked back since. Nezumi often embeds forks with various communities to learn about their workings in detail and reintegrates these forks later, with the help of expert scum psychosurgeons. Nezumi has employed their ego hunting skills on Firewall’s behalf several times, and has foiled the plans of several singularity seekers operating within scum circles. Nova Vida Real Name: Nero Morozov Known Aliases: Composite Directive Known Afﬁliations: TerraGenesis, Love and Rage Collective Server: Unknown Role: Sentinel Specialty: Gatecrashing Ops Age in AF 10: 37 Primary Location: Portal Nova Vida has probably logged more gatecrashing time than any other Firewall operative. A pre-Fall merc, they won one of the early lottery slots for a mission through the Pandora Gate. They then leveraged this experience into further operations for various hypercorp interests. In AF5, they encountered an exsurgent threat and were introduced to Firewall through another member of their team.Since then, they have continued to work gate ops with various parameters, ﬁrst through the Vulcanoid Gate, and more recently through the Fissure and Portal Gates. Parallax Real Name: Kerala Gavde Known Aliases: KillBot 3000, Steel Simham Known Afﬁliations: National Security Guard, Ultimates Server: Unknown Role: Eraser Specialty: Sniping, Special Ops Age in AF 10: 41 Primary Location: Unknown Trained in special ops, with a focus on sniper skills, Parallax formerly served in India’s National Security Guard in counter-terrorism and counter-insurgency operations. Prior to the Fall, he joined Ultimate Security, becoming a disciple of Manu Bhattacharya and serving in numerous mercenary actions around Asia. Whether or not he was involved in any of the incidents for which the ultimates were accused of war crimes remains unclear. When the war with TITANs broke out, Parallax split with the ultimates (some claim he had a personal disagreement with Manu himself) and rejoined the NSG. He was deployed on numerous missions behind enemy lines, acquiring a substantial amount of direct experience with TITAN machines and operations. As a result, as the situation deteriorated Parallax was assigned as a liaison to an ad-hoc group of international researchers seeking to undermine the TITAN threat. When his command structures evaporated during the ﬁnal days of the Fall, Parallax organized one of the holding actions that bought precious extra days for people to escape offworld. Though he was killed, the scientists he worked with escaped (along with his backup) and became founding members of the Eye and Firewall. Since then, he has continued to work in a military support role for Firewall’s operations, primarily working with various erasure squads to ensure total annihilation of various threats. Pivo Real Name: Unknown Known Aliases: Pulpo Omega Known Afﬁliations: Mercurials Server: Unknown Role: Sentinel Specialty: Scavenging, TITAN Tech, Nanotech Age in AF 10: Unknown Primary Location: Earth Orbit Pivo’s origins were lost during the Fall. What we know is this neo-octopus has been involved in various scavenging operations in the inner system, primarily focused around Earth orbit. Along with his partner, an AGI known as Berk, the pair found themselves in possession of certain TITAN artifacts which they attempted to sell on the black market. Firewall busted the deal, then recruited the duo to help track down the rest of the relics—and the buyer who was collecting them. Though they still engage in scavenging operations on the side, Pivo and Berk have become regular operatives for Firewall. Pivo’s particular skills are subverting technology of all stripes; his exposure to TITAN technology through ongoing missions is rapidly making him into an expert on the subject. He has bypassed the interdiction and visited Earth on at least one occasion since the Fall, though he did not survive the experience. For reasons unknown, Pivo is actively pursued by certain segments of the Night Cartel—likely due to a black-market deal gone bad. Several attempts to claim the bounty have so far failed. Pivo is also known to be a vocal supporter of both reclaimer and mercurial causes. Pyrrhos Real Name: Constantinos Alexandropolos Known Aliases: Too Many To List Known Afﬁliations: Hellenic Police, Interpol, Medusan Shield Server: Ghosthunter Role: Crow/Router Specialty: Identity Theft, Infosec, Slavers Age in AF 10: 54 Primary Location: Progress, Mars Orbit Originally from the ranks of the Greek national police force, Pyrrhos gained a rep at Interpol for busting up human-trafﬁcking rings before throwing his lot in with Gorgon Defense as an intel agent during the Fall. These days he’s an executive at IndEx, the Planetary Consortium’s registry of indentured egos. From his position as a legal slave trader, Pyrrhos has a dual crow/router role in watching over the illegal ones. He coordinates infosec teams monitoring slaver activity, while also running ﬁeld teams in ops against the gangs. Pyrrhos usually falls in the maverick faction of Firewall. From cutting deals with the ultimates, to working a hypercorp job that proﬁts off indentures, to running Operation TRAFFICKOP (which is deeply controversial within the Eye), he’s far from the model citizen exempliﬁed by some proxies. So far, though, his results are hard to argue with. Qi Real Name: Unknown Known Aliases: Too Many To List Known Afﬁliations: Barsoomians Server: Thark Life Role: Vector Specialty: Infosec, Intrusion Age in AF 10: 22 Primary Location: Mars The hacker known as Qi has surfaced many times in connection to Firewall operations. Morningstar has issued an arrest warrant for her involvement in the hacking of aerostat control systems and the Planetary Consortium lists her as a “person of interest” regarding several instances on Mars. She is known to be a supporter of the Barsoomian Movement and is responsible for several high-proﬁle hacks that exposed corporate misconduct, indentured slavery schemes, suppression of dissidents, and corruption. Aside from her capabilities on the mesh, she is known to be an avid producer of electronic music. Rokuzawa Chi Real Name: Rokuzawa Chi Known Aliases: Chi, Ro, Chiro, Mememe, Summa Known Afﬁliations: Rokuzawa Technical Fabrication, Carnegie-Mellon (Mars), Titan Autonomous University Server: Unknown Role: Filter Specialty: Neuroscience, Psychosurgery, Forking Age in AF 10: 45 Primary Location: Titan Autonomous University, Aarhus, Titan A native Martian, Chi was born male in Noctis pre-Fall to bioconservative parents that were part of the early colonization. Her family was majority owner of Rokuzawa Technical Fabrication, a split-off venture from an Earth-based megacorp whose other pieces were eventually cannibalized by Fa Jing: RTF played a part in developing the space elevator and early construction of Olympus, so the family was an early part of the Martian hyperelite. Chi was spoiled, freely pursued her passions, and indulged in hedonistic dabbling in forking and thrill-seeking to spite her parents’ bioconservatism. She studied in the neuropsych department at Carnegie-Mellon, where her wanton forking ﬁrst took on a more serious tone, eventually growing into an interest in multiplicity. After her degree was ﬁnished, her alma mater and other universities were too conservative to support her proposed research, so she used the wealth she inherited on her parents’ passing to fund herself. She reached further outsystem to partner with institutions for academic publication, which led to her eventual association with TAU. Chi came to Firewall’s attention when a fork of her was caught up in the fringes of the Aptos singularity cult/exsurgent outbreak in AF4. She helped plan and execute the operation to end the group and was brought into Firewall thereafter. The recruitment encapsulates why she’s valuable: she has personal connections and is an approachable link to groups that are potential x-threats, she has in-system corporate and social contacts that aren’t always common in sentinels, and her talent for gathering humint and working in cover and social inﬁltration is a rare match with her scientiﬁc knowledge. She is a radical thinker, with all the good and ill that entails. There is some concern that Chi is sympathetic to singularity seekers, even if what she’s pursuing is an individual and personally generated transcendence. She grounds her work in good science and produces results, but bears watching. Her forking habits are near obsessive or addictive levels, and although she’s borne the mental strain of them amazingly well, her habitual use of high-end morphs and a suite of modiﬁcations to help her regulate her awareness could become a weakness if she’s required to be unsleeved or placed in low-quality morphs for long periods. It’s worth noting that only some of Chi’s forks are aware of and involved with her Firewall activities; the rest know nothing. Ruqinzhe Real Name: Unknown Known Aliases: Too Many To List Known Afﬁliations: ID Crew Server: Unknown Role: Sentinel Specialty: Inﬁltration, Hacking Age in AF 10: Unknown Primary Location: Circumsaturnian Space The operative known as Ruqinzhe is an expertly trained inﬁltration specialist. They are known for gaining access to Invatch’s R&D labs, high-level ultimate comms networks, the Titanian Ministry of Defense’s orbital defense grid, and the private vaults of several secure hyperelite estates. Their methods vary from physical B&E to social engineering and sophisticated mesh intrusions. Though they have been known to work with other sentinels, it is widely suspected that Ruqinzhe operates primarily with multiple forks of themself. While Ruqinzhe offers their services to Firewall, they are known to pursue their own agenda from time to time, usually “liberating” high-value one-of-a kind artifacts for resale on the black market, though there have also been several instances of leaking proprietary code and nanofab designs to public networks. Sava Real Name: Unknown Known Aliases: Sava Rockatansky (Unconﬁrmed) Known Afﬁliations: None Server: Unknown Role: Sentinel Specialty: Special Ops Age in AF 10: 40 Primary Location: Unknown A freelance security consultant before the Fall, Sava was one of a handful of survivors of a deadly TITAN attack on a habitat in Earth orbit. Driven by a seeming need to understand and gain revenge for this tragedy, Sava sought out information on the TITANs and eventually made contact with Firewall. Sava has been a proliﬁc sentinel, working with many different servers and sentinel teams. Despite numerous reprimands for taking action beyond the scope of the operation, Firewall continues to regard Sava as one of their top sentinels, with a wide range of useful skills, an eye for detail, and an ability to get the job done despite the odds—and often despite the costs to their own person and team. Sava’s continued obsession with tracking down the activities of speciﬁc TITANs has been ﬂagged as anomalous and problematic, but the operative is seen as too valuable to remove from active duty—and might even pose a problem if cut loose. Shomari Mirza Real Name: Shomari Mirza Known Aliases: Breeze Known Afﬁliations: Shui Fong Triad Server: Unknown Role: Sentinel Specialty: Assassination Age in AF 10: 37 Primary Location: Unknown Little is known about Mirza’s pre-Fall history, other than that he served as a foot soldier in some southeast Asian warlord’s militia. Somehow this work got him vetted into the Shui Fong Triad, who brought him off-world to protect their assets right before the evacuation went into full swing. Over the next few years, Mirza became one of the triad’s top hit men, until one of his targets turned out to be an exsurgent. A Firewall team tracking the threat bailed him out, but not before Mirza suffered a mental breakdown. After coaxing him back, Firewall made him an offer to extract him from his former life and give him a job taking out monsters like the one he had encountered. He signed up and hasn’t looked back. Mirza is a staunch supporter of the conservative faction within Firewall. Sun Bu'er Real Name: Akila Dimaguiba Known Aliases: Sun Fuchun Known Afﬁliations: Fortean Geneticists Server: Exile Role: Crow Specialty: Genetics, Exhumans Age in AF 10: 51 Primary Location: Fortean A geneticist focused on fertility and germline engineering before the Fall, Dimaguiba lost three children and both her wife and husband during the evacuation. On Luna, she found new work in the ﬁeld of gene therapy with compatriots of (not-yet-infamous) Dr. Yu Ping Dalton. During this time she was the ﬁrst to assess a group of patients infected with a new exsurgent strain variant. Through quick thinking, she recognized and managed to contain the risk, preventing an outbreak. Firewall, tracking the situation, recruited her. After working for several years as a crow and black market body-modder, Dimaguiba volunteered to relocate to the exoplanet colony of Fortean, where she is responsible for monitoring the rogue geneticists there—and Dr. Yu Ping Dalton speciﬁcally. Though she has taken no actions to compromise her loyalty to Firewall, certain proxies have grown alarmed at her growing sympathies to Dr. Dalton’s philosophies—and exhumanism in general. Tara Yu Real Name: Tara Yu Known Aliases: Unknown Known Afﬁliations: Titan Autonomous University, Titanian Ministries of Defense and State Server: Unknown Role: Crow Specialty: Infosec, TITANology Age in AF 10: 39 Primary Location: Titan Autonomous University, Aarhus, Titan Yu is a protégé of Magnus Ming and one of Firewall’s chief experts on Iapetus. During the Fall, she was a scientiﬁc advisor to the Titanian Ministries of Defense and State on dealing with hostile activity on Iapetus. She was one of the ﬁrst scientists to do ﬁeld research into the dead matrioshka brain beneath the moon’s surface and, with Ming and others, has co-authored a large amount of analysis on the subject. Much of this work is classiﬁed by Fleet Intelligence, but available to high-rep proxies due to Yu and Ming’s dual loyalties. Yu has also done ﬁeld work as part of Operations FULGENT TERMITE and GHOST RADIO, aimed at recovering TITAN hardware for analysis. This work puts her in the pragmatist camp of Firewall, in opposition to the conservatives who would prefer to see all such discoveries promptly destroyed. Tio Silencio Real Name: Silvestre Guerrero (Speculative) Known Aliases: Unknown Known Afﬁliations: Society of Jesus, Uruguayan National Intelligence Directorate Server: Ad Majorem Transhomini Gloriam Role: Router Specialty: Jovian Republic Age in AF 10: 62 Primary Location: Circumjovian Space; exact location unknown Tio Silencio is a difficult proxy to assemble a dossier on. There are at least six people, most of them members of the Jovian military or intelligence establishments, who might be Silencio. We’ll focus on the most likely candidate: Silvestre Guerrero. Guerrero started out as an agent in the Uruguayan National Intelligence Directorate during the period known as the Uruguayan Dominion, during which Uruguay’s social-democrat government commanded wide-ranging inﬂuence over affairs in Central and South America. When the Dominion-era government collapsed in BF 30, Guerrero retired from the foreign service and took orders, eventually becoming a Jesuit priest. His technical qualiﬁcations lead to an In this role, Guerrero became an anti-x-risker, leading an inquiry into unchecked use of AIs in gas-mining operations. It’s around this time that the name Tio Silencio starts to appear on anti-x-risker forums, making cautious inquiries regarding various scenarios for machine-life outbreaks. Silencio’s posts indicated a special interest in machine life threats in the rimward part of the solar system, leading to speculation that he was from either the Belt or Kronosian space. Silencio’s identity remains a matter of speculation even within Firewall, but his track record of exchanging information and support with proxies in other polities has made him a trusted asset despite his total anonymity. Violet Perdido Real Name: Violetta Ospina Known Aliases: Unknown Known Afﬁliations: University of Bogota Pharmacy College Server: Elysianistos, The Invisible Word (rumored) Role: Filter Specialty: Elysium, Epistemological Threats Age in AF 10: 44 Primary Location: Elysium, Mars Ospina was a programmer and AGI pedagogue whose job when the Fall happened was programming the pharmacological expert systems embedded in doctor bot AIs. Revived as an infugee, she took an indenture contract as a sex worker on Mars because it offered the shortest time (at least on paper) to a new body. Ospina developed a clientèle that gave her access to a large number of powerful people in Elysium, an inﬂuence that only grew once she paid off her indenture and could pick and choose between clients. She began passing information to the Barsoomians and was recruited by Firewall when one of these tips led Barsoomian-afﬁliated Firewall agents to a black AI lab run by Experia. Violet Perdido was just recently promoted to proxy, where she continues to dig dirt on the doings of the big media hypercorps. She’s also connected to rumors about the Invisible Word, an alleged secret server within the Eye whose mission remains unknown. Voight-Kampff Real Name: Unknown Known Aliases: Graystone, Program Zero Known Afﬁliations: Center for Disease Control Server: Unknown Role: Router Specialty: Disaster Prediction Age in AF 10: Unknown Primary Location: Unknown According to sources, Voight-Kampff is an AGI uplifted from a disaster-prediction program written by the old-world CDC. As part of its uplift, an experimental kinesics program was integrated into V-K’s code, intending to bolster its (it being its preferred pronoun) personal interaction skills. The resultant effect, however, was a personality that is essentially borderline sociopathic: aware enough to read emotions and manipulate others, but lacking actual emotional empathy. In line with its inherent proclivities towards predicting calamities, V-K found itself working with pre-Firewall researchers in seeking positive outcomes to the war with the TITANs. Later joining Firewall, V-K has become a skilled router, described by some as one of the hottest in action. It has been commended for its prescient ability to have needs in place almost before sentinel teams ask for them. However, it should be pointed out that V-K primarily looks at the big picture. The needs of individual sentinels are weighted less in its algorithms, meaning it prioritizes getting the job done over the health and well-being of its ﬁeld agents. As one sentinel has noted, if the router deems the risk of ﬁelding more or heavier equipment to a team is worth it, then that team is probably in deeper trouble than they realize. Yemaja Real Name: Elodie Martin Known Aliases: Unknown Known Afﬁliations: Solaris Server: Unknown Role: Register Specialty: Logistics, Markets, Infugees Age in AF 10: 25 Before the Fall, Yemaja was an AGI quant (a polite way of saying “math geek”) employed by Solaris. Though sleeved in pods for face-to-face interactions with clients, one internal review described her as having “the cuddly personality of a cranky koala.” During the evacuation of Earth (and the rise of anti-AGI sentiment), she simply walked away from Solaris and tracked down a proto-Firewall cell, offering to help. Her answer to both “How did you ﬁnd us” and “Why do you want to help” was simply: “I did the math.” Yemaja saved thousands of egos during the Exodus by coordinating the hardware (willingly donated or not) to transmit, receive, and store uploaded egos. Yemaja remains with Firewall to this day, wielding considerable logistical inﬂuence. Not only has she been able to conjure ﬁnancial support for Firewall projects out of vacuum, she’s even made some selective stock picks with her private funds that had sizable returns, all of which she donated to Firewall. Even a decade after the Fall, she continues to track down lost egos as a side project, regularly “encouraging” various habitats to ﬁnd a new batch of infugees squirreled away in the depths of their cold storage. Some have suggested that this hobby may in fact be motivated by unstated intentions, though who or what Yemaja is ﬁshing for is anyone’s guess. Zora Möller Real Name: Zora Möller Known Aliases: Volta, de Cleyre, Kanno Sugako Known Afﬁliations: Cienfuegos Revolutionary Anarchist Movement Server: Black Rose Role: Sentinel Specialty: Saboteur Age in AF 10: 26 Primary Location: Mars Möller is an active component of what some might call Firewall’s “anarchist problem.” Her primary activities involve working with CRAM cells to sabotage hypercorps and instruments of capitalist society. She is considered a terrorist with numerous bounties issued by various inner-system polities. Recruited into Firewall after a mission to expose a hyperelite oligarch unveiled an exsurgent infection, her allegiance to Firewall’s mission clearly takes second seat to her revolutionary priorities.